deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Drayco90/Crash Bandicoot vs. Mario: Console Wars Preview Battle
For decades, gamers have argued about which of their consoles were superior, even as far back as when people pledged the flags of their fanboy allegiances to Atari, Colecovision and Magnavox. These "Console Wars" have been the basis of numerous arguments in every forum imaginable, but what if they had taken on a more literal form? Now, on Deadliest Fiction, the armies of each the modern Big Three will clash in a virtual world with their heroes and villains to prove who is dominant once and for all. Whether you pledge yourself to Miyamoto and Nintendo, Kaz Harai and Playstation, or the Xbox, the Console Wars is sure to thrill. The pieces are in place, and the forces are moving: now only one army can be the winner of the Console Wars. In this first battle, the forces of Sony and Nintendo have come together to entertain you with a classic throwback battle; reminiscent of the golden age of the first Playstation and the Nintendo 64. Fighting for Kaz Harai's Team Playstation, Sony has borrowed their one time mascot from Activision, Crash Bandicoot. The marsupial hero brings his uncanny strength and arsenal to bear down on the enemies of the Playstation once again. Standing against him is the iconic mascot of Nintendo, the eternal mascot Mario the Plumber. Wielding his many power-ups and decades of experience, Mario is prepared to uphold the virtues of Nintendo. These two heroes will clash and rekindle their old rivalry here in this first battle of the Console War, but only one can be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Weapons and Power-Ups Crash Bandicoot Crash_Fruit Bazooka.jpg|Crash's Fruit Bazooka. Crash_Tornado.png|Crash's spin attack. Crash_Body Slam.png|Crash preparing a Body Slam. Crash_Aku-Aku_Mask.jpg|Crash Bandicoot wearing the Aku-Aku Mask, making him invincible and deal significant extra damage. Crash_TNT Crates.jpg|A TNT Crate. Crash_Bowling Bomb.PNG|Crash's Bowling Bombs. Crash_JetPack.png|Crash using the Jet Pack. Crash_Dash.jpg|The Crash Dash power-up. Mario Mario_Fire.jpg|Mario under the effect of the Fire Flower. Mario_Hammer.jpg|Mario wielding the Hammer. Mario_Ground_Pound.png|Mario's Ground Pound. Mario_Breakdance_Kick.gif|Mario's "Breakdance" Kick in action. Mario_Super_Mushroom.jpg|Mario's Super Mushroom Mario_Bob-Omb.jpeg|Carrying a Bob-Omb. Mario_Green_Shells.jpg|Green Koopa Shells. Mario_Wing_Cap.png|The Wing Cap in action Mario_FLUDD.jpg|F.L.U.D.D.- in this battle only capable of shooting water at enemies, not possessing any of the other three power-ups. X-Factors Crash Bandicoot - X-Factor - Mario 75 - Strength - 60 Both characters are pretty strong and easily crush their foes and the crates in their way, but Crash has a storied history of displaying feats of raw strength that Mario is unable to match. 40 - Intelligence - 60 Mario isn't noteworthy for his intellect, but one would reasonably assume he has an average level of intelligence, neither bad nor remarkable. Crash, on the other hand, is actually known for being stupid. 70 - Mobility - 70 Crash has an overall faster movement speed and a number of unique ground-based movement options, but Mario has greater jumping heights and slightly longer hang time on his leaps. All-in-all, these two even out. 80 - Creativity - 65 Like with intelligence, Mario is average in this category, coming up with some creative solutions from time to time, but usually he relies on the same set of skills and options. Crash constantly creates new methods to solve his problems, uses a variety of improvised tools and generally follows a more "make it up as he goes along" style. 60 - Experience - 100 Crash has been around the block- he's been a kart racer, a fighter, a pilot, a deep sea diver and many more, but all of that is dwarfed by the sheer volume of things Mario has under his belt. Battle TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Battle Notes * While only a "preview", this battle will still be taken into account for the final tally to see which faction wins the Console Wars. * The rest of the Console Wars matches, as well as a starting date will be posted in the coming months. * Voting conditions are the same as my season and Marvel vs. DC battles- strict as shit. Try to give edges, or at the very least, write a strong multi-sentence vote. If someone attacks your vote thoroughly enough, I may bump it down to a half-vote or disqualify it if you don't defend your position. Category:Blog posts